Russia, Here We Go!
by mapagmahal20
Summary: Kahoko and Len were going to Russia for their concert. Before the concert in Russia, they have some romantic scenes there.
1. Chapter 1

Russia, here we go!

_**Please Read The Author's Note! I'm begging you!**_

**Author's note: Hey! Hope you read the story! Okay, so, this is Len and Hino's romantic story. For the people who like Hino with other guys, (you can still review this story) you can put the name of the man you like with Hino. If you want to invent a character, tell me all the details about him like his hobbies, blood type etc. For those people who want to invent a character, I will be the one responsible for the story! Thank you for reading!**

_Story:_

Kahoko woke up early in the morning. It was the day after they had the training camp. She yawned beautifully with a very tiny tear in her eyes.

She wiped the tear and went downstairs to drink some milk. Since it was early in the morning, she doesn't need to go to school at that time.

She sat in the comfortable sofa. While she was drinking milk, she was thinking about what happened in the past. She didn't notice that she was taking a nap.

Then when she woke up, she was almost late! She dressed up quickly as possible since it's only fifteen minutes left until class starts.

When she was there near the school gate, she bumped Len's chest. Len looked down who it was who bumped him. He saw it was Kahoko rushing up.

"Hey Kahoko, you don't need to rush up, it's still five minutes until class starts." Len told Kahoko.

Kahoko really didn't know that she was running that fast. She sighed.

At that time, she went with Len going inside the school gate. "I'm really sorry Len, I didn't really mean to bump you. I'm really sorry!" Kahoko apologized wholeheartedly to Len.

_Bell rings _

Finally, it was the end of class. Len came home when he saw his mother, Misa Hamai, a great and popular pianist in Japan. Her mother was drinking tea and she greeted Len. She told Len, "Welcome back, Len. Would you mind having tea with me?" Len truthfully accepted.

His mother told him something important. " Hey Len, I know this is a bit sudden my son, but can you go to Russia with me? We will stay there for one week. I need you to participate in a concert with me. But, I also need you to bring someone to play the violin. Wait, can you ask Kahoko? Tell her that she can bring her family there. I will be the one who will pay for it. And, if she has a sister or brother that is on work or school, kindly tell her that it's me who told them to come to Russia with me. And, I'd already told your principal about it, and, I can also tell your principal about Kahoko being with us. Is that okay?"

Len told her mom that he would try to convince Kahoko. Anyway, Kahoko was the only one he knows that can play the violin so well other than him.

Then the next day came. Kahoko was practicing Ave Maria in the rooftop. Len went there. He talked to Kahoko about going to Russia. Kahoko was surprised. She really wanted to go to Russia. So she accepted the offer. But she tells Len that his parents need to meet her parents to talk about it. Good thing she told her parents about the violin thing.

Len and Kahoko walked together in Len's house to pick her mother up. Ryoutarou, Kazuki and Keiichi followed them. They were very curious of what's happening around.

Len and Kahoko finally arrived at Len's house. Len's mother, Len and Hino drove into Kahoko's house. Bad thing for the three of them (Ryoutarou, Kazuki and Keiichi), they can't follow anymore.

Len's mom and Kahoko's mom talked about it. It's finally settled. It came on 9:00 pm. When Hino and Len proceeded to their beds thinking, "Russia, here we go!"

Finally days passed and three more days when Kahoko and Len will leave for Russia. Ryotarou, Kazuki and Keiichi finally asked Kahoko of what's going on with Len and her. She told them that their family and them would go to Russia. The three of them were surprised. Those three had weird reactions.

Now, it's the morning when Kahoko and Len will leave for Russia. They met in the airport at 12:00 noon.

They are finally going to ride the airplane. In their way of the airplane, many reporters came near Len's mother. Without their expectations (due to classes in Seiso Academy), Amou, Kahoko's friend, came.

Amou was very curious why Len and Kahoko are together with their families. So, Kahoko told her that Len, her mother, and her will be performing in the stage at Russia. Then, Amou wished her and Len good luck.

In the airplane, Kahoko and Len were together in a seat. They had many hours for their arrival in Russia. Suddenly, Kahoko fell asleep in Len's shoulder. Due to that, Len blushed with red face, the same color as an apple.

Len fell asleep at once above Kahoko's head. Finally, Kahoko woke up blushing because she can't put her head up because of Len's head. So, what she did, was put Len's head in her shoulder (she had no choice).

Len woke up when they landed on Russia's airport. When they were getting their things on the airport, they saw Azuma there. Azuma told Len and Kahoko that he was there to watch their concert.

They were actually surprised because they didn't tell anyone in the school besides Amou. Then, Azuma told them that Kazuki told him. They sighed. Azuma patted Kahoko and Len's shoulder. Telling them, "Good Luck in your romantic concert." The two of them blushed, looked at each other and looked at opposite sides. Two of them were thinking "Is this even a romantic concert?!"

_**THE END OF CHAPTER 1**_

**Author's message: Hey! I know it's too long but the exciting part is going to be on the next chapter! So read more! Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san! (Thank you everyone!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Our days in Russia

Len's family, Kahoko's family, together with Len and Kahoko, went out in the airport. They sighed due to the bad landing the airplane had.

They took the taxi going to their hotel. Their hotel was for musicians. But of course, they have visitor's room for Kahoko's family. Len's parents owned that hotel.

Luckily, Len and Kahoko will be together in one room. They were really mad at their parents, making them together in one room.

After putting their luggage in their room, Len and Kahoko's family suggested that they would just rest, while Kahoko and Len will tour in some places near the hotel. They really had fun touring. Both of them liked the structures of old buildings.

Surely, they had a lot of fun but they also reached their limit. They took a little nap in one bed, which made the embarrassed, since, there's nothing in the room, other than the bed, that can make them comfortable.

After that little nap, the families went for the restaurant on the ground floor of the hotel. They ate unfamiliar foods. For Kahoko's family, it was very unusual of them to eat without chopsticks. Good thing, Len's mother taught them how.

It's already 8:00 pm; the three musicians practiced the piece, _Edward Elgar's Violin Sonata Op. 82 in E minor. _They perfected the piece at once, giving them a round of applause.

In order to celebrate their perfection last night, the families went to a carnival. Kahoko and Len's family told Kahoko and Len that they will go shopping, while Kahoko and Len said in unison, "We don't mind celebrating in the carnival."

There was a long silence in their celebration, make it not even like a celebration. Kahoko suggested, "Why don't we go to that "Full of Monsters booth", Len?" Len agreed.

They went inside it, and it was really scary. There were really monsters-like mascots over there. There were other scary things like, giant spiders, ghosts and vampires, but the scariest in all for Kahoko, is the white lady. Kahoko screamed a bit loud and accidentally hugged Len.

Len looked at Kahoko with one eyebrow up and the other eyebrow down. When they looked at each other, they blushed and Kahoko keeping a little distance from Len.

In that booth, it was really getting darker and darker, so, Len told Kahoko, "You can hold my arm if you're scared." Len was really shy when she was telling this thing slowly to Kahoko.

Since it was getting darker and darker, Kahoko started holding Len's arm lightly. But when the darkness came worse, she started holding him tightly and tightly. They were finally finished in that weird booth.

Accidentally, Kahoko slipped in the rock. Len catched her, but it was too late to, so he put his body in the land, protecting Kahoko's body from falling. Len hugged her tightly before she could fall the other side of the land.

_**THE END**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Real Feelings**

**Author's note: When I read your reviews, you all told me that I should add more dialogues, so I will! This will be the most romantic chapter than the other two. This is the end of the story too. Thank you for reading, all of you!**

It was 9:00 in the evening, the evening of _that_ incident. Kahoko and Len slept in their bed. Unfortunately, they haven't talked since _that _incident happened. Since it was unexpected, they have nothing to do with it.

After sleeping, both Kahoko and Len woke up in the same time. They brushed their teeth together. Len told Kahoko with a depressed voice, "I'm very sorry of what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to…" Kahoko let Len stop. It was time for her to answer. "No, it was nothing. It was all thanks to you, I wasn't hurt."

They took a nice breakfast with their families. Len's mom was excited when she was saying this, "Tomorrow is our performance, Len, Kahoko. Make sure to pick good formal outfits for tomorrow. Oh, and, the formal wear is not only for the concert, it's also for the party for the musicians who performed in that stage. Everyone is excited about this, so let's just do our best!" Len and Kahoko nodded.

As what Len's mother said, it was already the day before their performance. They were very nervous about it. Good thing, they already perfected the piece they were playing.

It was already the night before the performance. Kahoko and Len were asking each other of what they will wear. They were showing each other the formal outfits they plan to wear.

Suddenly, when Kahoko was trying her very long dress if it suits her well, she slipped in the tip of her dress and fell. But, Len hugged her, protecting her head _again._

Kahoko apologized to Len for being clumsy once again. Len comforted Kahoko, telling her, "It's not your fault. (Len grabbed her hair gently and made his eye small) I was just trying… to protect you from any danger, Kahoko" He said this in a very sweet voice, which convinced Kahoko to blush very red.

It was already the day of their performance. The three of them went up the stage and bowed. The music was very sweet at first. But, when people start whispering, "Who is that girl?" Kahoko lost concentration. But before she fully lost concentration, Len whispered to her, "Don't lose your concentration. Follow me." Then finally, the performance became great.

Len's mom congratulated Len and Kahoko. But Kahoko told her, "No, Miss Misa, I really lost my concentration." Len's mother asked her curiously, "You lost your concentration? It wasn't bad; there were no mistake at all. And if you really had, the watchers will not smile at our performance!" Kahoko hadn't really realized that no one noticed her mistake other than Len, who had helped her.

It was now the party time. Many people congratulated Kahoko and Len. They all said, "You know, you two were good at the stage earlier. I think you should be professional violinists over the world." Kahoko told all the people who talked to her, "I'm still not in that kind of level. Maybe Len is."

Len asked Kahoko something, "Will you come with me here for awhile, please?" Kahoko followed Len in a very big terrace. The air was very fresh there. No smoke or anything that will pollute it. Kahoko was amazed and told Len, "Thank you for helping me in the performance earlier."

Len told her that it was nothing. But, with Len's face, Kahoko thinks that he will say something really important to her. So, she asked him, "So, Len, what will you tell me? Something very important?" Len faced her and answered, "Y-yes. Could you please… go out with me? Because… I like you… very much! I know it's odd…"

Kahoko was crying because she was shocked. The two held hands. Their face was getting closer and closer. Before they kiss, Kahoko smiled and said, "Yes. I will go out with you, Len."

While they're kissing, the fireworks pop in the air unexpectedly.

As how strong the fireworks pop in the air, is as strong as how they love each other.

_**THE END**_


End file.
